Talk:Tigress/@comment-187.131.146.206-20150409225340/@comment-187.131.146.206-20150411051124
how do you think po marrying mei mei will be resolved? AnonymousUnlike the legends of awesomeness I do not think he’ll be comfortable with the idea of marrying someone he doesn’t know. However because Po is trying to impress his Bio!dad hes going to go with the flow just to look good to him. I think her “overly eager” attitude might put him off. Not that Po wouldn’t like it, but from what I can imagine is that she’ll probably cross personal boundaries and will probably be very pushy about the wedding, and well, he doesn’t know her, so it’ll make him nervous. I think he’ll /TRY/ to get to know her, but it won’t feel right to him. He’ll probably feel like they have nothing in common. He’ll get dragged into doing wedding preparations but his heart won’t be in it. I’m guessing he’ll talk to shifu bout how he could get out of it. He’ll open up to him telling him that it doesn’t feel right, and although hes doing it for his dad he doesn’t really want to do it. So basically he’ll meet his dad, his dad shows him around, and he’s like oh yeah I’d like for you to meet someone, and he shows po mei mei, and hes like look!!! Your wife to be! and po’s like uhh what? and there’s probably tradition stuff as to why this marriage is set up. Mei mei’s parents probably wont be impressed by po. I think Bao might be her brother? I think Po and him would probably get along just a bit. I can imagine the furious five being asked to help decorate for the wedding and they uncomfortably say yes. If they do the whole “you can’t be the dragon warrior anymore if you get married”/or “you have to move away from home when you’re married” then they’ll probably be really sad about losing po. Tigress being the most upset but shows a supporting front for Po. The other four being like “hey man, are you sure you want to do this?” Also since the kfp3 crew went to china to see how weddings are done, its most likely we’ll see po and mei mei about to get married but possibly the collector shows up then? or if not, Po breaks it off with mei mei before hand and fights the collector in the village. I have a feeling that mei mei won’t be COMPLETELY oblivious to the fact that po doesn’t have feelings for her. She’ll probably notice his doubts and maybe do stuff to win him over. In an old picture of kung fu panda 3 mei mei is standing next to po blushing and has a bratty look on her face. (most likely because the marriage doesn’t go through) ANYWAYS this is long and all over the place but basically it’ll be possibly like this? Po meets his bio!dad > Bio!dad: hey look, i want you to marry this girl, its traditional in our (panda) culture > po: um what > Mei mei freaking out trying to impress po > pos friendly to her > mei mei tries to be romantic > po isn’t feeling it > the furious five are shocked > they try to be supportive > po: yeah!!…this is great > possible conflicts between tigress and mei mei (minor though) > po getting cold feet > po goes to shifu > “hey i cant marry her” > “you don’t need to impress your bio!dad because your DAD DAD already loves you > wedding is possibly happening > po is like “mei mei im sorry but i cant do this” > mei mei is upset > po fights collector > returns to his home home because thats where he feels most belonged but keeps a close tie to his bio fam. in short/tl;dr: Po and mei mei don’t get married but remain as friends